The MOSFET is a voltage controlled semiconductor device with an input gate voltage controlling an output current. The MOSFET is an effective semiconductor device in applications ranging from high-speed digital logic to low voltage current analog and RF circuits. The MOSFET has very high input impedance and is capable of amplifying very low current signals. MOSFETs are found in virtually every application of microelectronics and integrated circuits.
A MOSFET may be configured as a three electrode device with a drain, a source, and a gate electrode, or as a multi-electrode device where two or more gate electrodes are incorporated to provide a multi-gated device. A semiconducting channel couples to drain and source electrodes and gate voltages control the electron flow through the channel to provide current amplification and switching capability.
A key concern in consumer electronics is being able to generate smaller devices that consume less power. Although significant progress has been made in this area, a common problem is gate voltage control of the channel as the device decreases in size. Gate voltage control is achieved by exerting a field effect on the channel. As the transistor size decreases, short-channel effects become more problematic and interfere with the gate voltage's ability to provide exclusive channel control. Ideally, total control of the channel should rest with the gate voltage.
In transistor architecture it is advantageous to further have the ability to provide different electrical configurations and threshold voltages based on intended applications. Typically, this is achieved with additional process complexity that requires more masks and threshold implants. It would be advantageous to achieve multiple configurations by manipulating the connections of the device, resulting in different design parameters. Fabrication would be greatly simplified if various electrical behaviors could be achieved by simply modifying the connections. It would further be advantageous to provide such configurations without a layout area penalty.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a transistor architecture with multiple, independent gate control and flexibility in providing multiple electrical configurations. Such a device is disclosed and claimed herein.